Sad Song
by edogawa Luffy
Summary: song fic ArataxChizuru


_**You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky  
With you, I'm alive  
Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide**_

_**So stop time right here in the moonlight  
'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes**_

_**Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song  
I'm just a sad song**_

_**With you, I fall  
It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall  
With you, I'm a beautiful mess  
It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge**_

_**So stop time right here in the moonlight  
'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes**_

_**Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song**_

_**You're the perfect melody  
The only harmony I wanna hear  
You're my favourite part of me  
With you standing next to me  
I've got nothing to fear**_

_**Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song**_

_**Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song, I'm just a sad song**_

**(We The Kings – Sad Song)**

**ReLIFE © Yayoi Sou**

**Summary :**

Fic ReLIFE. Songfic ArataxChizuru versi canon hehe karena ga bisa baca chapter bagian Arata jadi Staf Divisi Support makanya jadilah fic ini...

**SAD SONG**

"Hi~shi~ro~san~"

An dan Ryo menyempatkan datang ke divisi laboratorium untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada senior Chizuru namun pria berkacamata itu sedang dipanggil oleh atasan keduanya. An lalu menghampiri Chizuru dan mengajaknya untuk bergabung dengannya dan Ryo berkumpul di rumah Arata namun ditolak oleh Chizuru dengan alasan pekerjaannya belum selesai.

"Sifatmu yang satu itu memang tidak pernah berubah, Hishiro-san." Komentar An yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Ryo.

"Sudah kuduga, aku tidak akan bisa akrab denganmu." Balas Chizuru yang membuat An diam seribu bahasa. Pura-pura marah.

"Pfftt.. haha... kalian juga tidak pernah berubah. Kalau bukan Arata, aku bahkan tak yakin kalian bisa melewati masa ReLIFE kemarin dengan lancar." Ujar Ryo.

"Ugh... Hishiro-san, apa kau tidak kesepian? Karena Arata-kun kembali ke wujud 19 tahunnya, kalian kan jadi tidak bisa berkencan. Apa kau tidak kesepian, Hishiro-san?" adu An. Sebenarnya itu juga alasannya memanggil Chizuru. Arata jarang ke kantor, sejak dia menjadi pembimbing Takaomi, kakaknya Ohga. Dia jadi jarang bertemu dengannya.

"Tentu saja tapi aku tahu kalau Kaizaki-san sedang berusaha keras untuk membantu Ohga-san. Jadi aku tidak berkata apa-apa, lagipula aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini..." jawab Chizuru.

"Oh ya? kau bahkan lebih agresif saat kau dan Arata masih menjadi peserta ReLIFE dibandingkan sekarang."

"Seperti biasa, ucapanmu itu selalu vulgar."

"Dan kau masih blak-blakan."

Ryo hanya mengamati kedua wanita dihadapannya itu sambil tersenyum, dia sendiri juga merasa kesepian sejak Arata jarang berkumpul dengannya. Dia lalu diam-diam mengirimkan rekaman dua wanita dihadapannya itu pada Arata.

"Yoake-senpai." "Ryo."

"Kau tahu kan kalau perbuatanmu itu tindakan kriminal."

Ryo hanya tersenyum menyerah, diam – diam dia menghitung dalam hati, dalam hitungan keberapa Arata akan merespon pesan yang dia kirimkan.

RIINGGG

Suara ponsel Chizuru pun berdering. Chizuru lalu melihat siapa yang menelponnya, wajahnya berubah cerah ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Belum sempat Chizuru menggeser tombol telepon, tiba – tiba saja pintu laboratorium terbuka. Arata kemudian berjalan tergesa – gesa menghampiri Chizuru dan kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. Dibelakangnya Takaomi masih mengatur nafasnya karena berlari mengikuti Arata.

"Maaf Hishiro-san, aku tidak tahu kalau kau kesepian tanpaku. Aku pikir hanya aku saja yang merasa begitu, maksudku... kau bahkan tidak pernah menelponku, kau juga hanya membalas seadanya dengan suara datarmu itu, bla bla bla." Ujar Arata yang lebih mirip omelan. Chizuru melirik ke arah Ryo yang tersenyum canggung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Um... Kaizaki-san, bukankah kau tidak boleh membawa peserta ReLIFE kesini ya..." baru disadari Arata kalau dia kesana bersama Takaomi. Arata pun berubah menjadi pucat.

"Tenang saja Kaizaki, tidak ada aturan seperti itu yang **tertulis**." Hibur Kento.

"Amagase-senpai, kau hanya membuat _**kouhai**_ kita ini makin pucat." Timpal An tertawa.

"Fuu..hahaha..." tawa Takaomi pun meledak. Pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu memegangi perutnya yang tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Melihat Takaomi tertawa puas, Arata semakin malu dan tanpa disadarinya dia mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Takaomi dan menjitaknya, tentu saja tidak keras. Itu candaan mereka selama mereka di sekolah. Biasanya Takahiro, teman yang didapatkan Takaomi di sekolah mereka itu yang melakukan itu pada Arata dan Takaomi. Namun terkadang Arata dan Takaomi yang melakukan itu pada Takahiro.

Melihat interaksi Arata dan Takaomi itu membuat keempat pegawai ReLIFE yang menyaksikan keakraban mereka tersenyum sambil tertawa kecuali Ryo yang mengetokkan jarinya ke celananya meskipun dia ikut tersenyum dan tertawa seperti lainnya. An lalu mendekati Ryo yang membisikkan sesuatu padanya, "Senpai, apa kau cemburu melihat kedekatan mereka karena kau tidak seperti itu dengannya dulu." Ryo mendelik ke arah An yang dibalas dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan.

"Ryo, apa kau cemburu melihat Kaizaki-san dan Ohga-san? Meskipun kalian dulu juga dekat tapi ya tidak sedekat itu." ujar Chizuru yang disambut tawa oleh An.

"Itu karena Yoake-san menyeramkan, ada saat dimana aku merasa dia itu sangat menyebalkan. Tapi kalau dipikir – pikir lagi mungkin karena aku cemburu padanya gara-gara Yoake-san terlihat akrab dengan Hishiro-san." Jawab Arata.

"Ah... aku tahu, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama saat Arata dekat dengan Mio." Sambung Takaomi yang membuat semua mata kecuali Arata dan Takaomi tertuju pada Arata.

"Oh. Jadi gitu... aku tidak tahu ternyata kau orang seperti itu, Kaizaki-san." Kata-kata Chizuru itu terdengar sangat dingin di telinga Arata.

"EEHH? Bukan begitu, Hishiro-san."

"Maaf, aku masih ada pekerjaan jadi kalau kau tidak ada keperluan denganku. Silakan pergi dari sini." Ujar Chizuru dingin.

"Hishiro-san~~ sungguh bukan seperti itu."

XXX

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Takahiro pada Takaomi ketika dilihatnya Arata berwajah madesu. Bahkan kau bisa melihat airmata yang mengalir dari matanya. Seperti tokoh utama manga shounen ketika tahu wanita yg diincarnya sudah punya tunangan.

"Aah... sebenarnya itu salahku. Jadi..." Takaomi menceritakan kejadian semalam pada Takahiro, tentu saja dia tidak menceritakan detailnya. Dia tidak mau ReLIFE –nya gagal.

"Ahahahahahaha... jadi karena kau menyebut nama Mio-sensei didepan pacarnya Arata, pacarnya jadi marah dan tidak mau bicara dengannya sampai sekarang." Konfirmasi Takahiro yang disambut anggukan oleh Takaomi.

Mio yang disebut Takaomi adalah guru kesehatan di sekolah mereka, terkadang dia juga sering menjadi guru pengganti wali kelas mereka. Namanya adalah Aihara Myoko, tapi anak – anak memanggilnya Mio-sensei. Karena Arata sering terluka setiap pelajaran olahraga, dia jadi sering ke UKS dan akhirnya jadi dekat dengan Mio-sensei. Takaomi? Awalnya pemuda itu mengasingkan diri dari teman – temannya sampai Takahiro datang dan mengajaknya berteman. Takahiro sendiri sebenarnya siswa berandalan yang di skorsing karena dia mengahajar kakak kelas yang telah membully teman – temannya, tetapi sejak itu dia ditakuti oleh murid satu sekolah termasuk guru – guru kecuali Mio. Mio meminta tolong Arata untuk membawa kembali Takahiro ke sekolah, saat itu Arata menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk merekomendasikan Takaomi. Mio akhirnya menyuruh Takaomi dan Arata untuk membawa kembali Takahiro yang bolos sekolah dan mengurung diri dikamarnya setelah masa skorsingnya habis.

CTAK

"Oi siapa yang-!" Arata pun bergidik ngeri saat dilihatnya Mio melotot ke arahnya. Mio memang terkenal sebagai guru killer di sekolah mereka. Takahiro dan Takaomi hanya bisa tertawa melihat pemandangan di depan mereka.

"Kaizaki, Takahiro, Ohga, kalian dihukum berdiri di kelas sampai jam istirahat."

XXX

"Hishiro, apa kau masih marah dengan suamimu itu?" goda Kento disela pekerjaan mereka.

"Sudah kubilang dia belum menjadi suamiku, dan... aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bersikap begitu. Tapi ya, aku masih tidak mau berbicara dengannya." Jawab Chizuru menggembungkan pipinya membuat Kento terkekeh melihatnya.

Sejak masa ReLIFE berakhir, sejak dia bekerja di laboratorium ReLIFE, belum pernah sekalipun dia melihat ekspresi Chizuru yang seperti itu. wajahnya mirip sekali dengan hamster. Kaizaki memang hebat, begitulah pikir Kento saat itu. sejak ingatannya soal Arata kembali, Chizuru memang lebih banyak ekspresi dibanding sebelumnya meskipun senyum terpaksanya itu tak pernah hilang tapi dia lebih banyak tersenyum dan lebih banyak berinteraksi dengan rekan kerjanya terutama sesama pegawai baru. Dia juga tidak bekerja sendirian lagi, mungkin dia teringat kata – kata Arata saat masih menjadi peserta ReLIFE dulu. Jujur saja, Kento merasa iri dengan Arata. Bagaimana mungkin pria itu bisa seberuntung itu mendapatkan wanita seperti Chizuru.

XXX

"Hishiro-san, sungguh tidak ada hubungan apapun antara aku dan Mio. Tolong percayalah padaku." Begitulah isi pesan dari Arata.

Chizuru yang sedang lembur itu tentu saja belum membacanya, sehingga dia tidak membalasnya. Sementara itu di apartemen Arata, Arata hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya. Habislah aku, kali ini aku benar – benar diputusin, pikir Arata untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia memandangi layar laptopnya. Lagi – lagi menghembuskan nafas dengan berat, ayo Arata tinggal dikit lagi, toh Taka sudah menunjukkan peningkatan yang positif. Semangat! - Arata pun menyemangati dirinya dan melanjutkan mengerjakan laporannya.

.

.

.

"Kaizaki-kun, ada apa dengan matamu? Kau terlihat lelah."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa pak. Saya hanya lelah karena harus belajar untuk remedial dan ujian tengah semester sekaligus mengerjakan laporan." Jawab Arata. Dia tidak sepenuhnnya bohong, karena dia memang belajar dan mengerjakan laporan, tapi tidak juga jujur karena dia begadang semalaman menunggu balasan dari Chizuru namun tidak ada.

Atasannya hanya bisa menatap Arata dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia teringat laporan Yoake tentangnya dulu saat dia masih dalam percobaan ReLIFE. "Kau memang seperti apa yang dikatakan Yoake-kun, Kaizaki-kun. Aku senang melihat _progress_ dari subjek kali ini, tolong dipertahankan. Menurutmu apa yang menjadi sumber perubahannya?"

"Kurasa... tidak... maksudku aku yakin itu datang dari keinginannya sendiri, aku tidak mau mengambil kesimpulan sendiri tapi aku yakin kalau dia akan melewati ReLIFE-nya dengan baik, pak. Dia benar – benar berusaha dengan keras. Mungkin karena pengaruh dari orang – orang disekitarnya... karena pada dasarnya Taka orang yang baik dan cerdas juga gampang bergaul dengan siapa saja..." ujar Arata mulai menceritakan perkembangan Takaomi dengan berapi – api.

"Taka? Apa kau memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, Kaizaki-kun. Kau tahu kan kalau kau hanya pembimbingnya, sudah jadi peraturan kalau-"

"Pembimbing tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan subjek. Saya mengerti pak, tapi seperti yang saya bilang kalau semua progress yang subjek kembangkan bukan semata-mata dari saya, saya hanya membimbing dan mengarahkannya, semua itu dilakukannya karena keinginannya untuk berubah dari dirinya. Bapak tadi tanya apa yang menjadi sumbernya? Saya tidak mau gegabah mengambil kesimpulan tetapi yang menjadi _trigger_ dari itu semua, saya rasa adalah adiknya. Awalnya..." potong Arata. Dia melanjutkan ucapannya yang dipotong atasannya itu. Padahal dia sudah capek – capek menulis laporan itu sepenuh hatinya tapi masih saja atasannya itu berpikir kalau karena dia terlalu ikut campur padahal dia kan juga tahu seberapa jauh dia ikut campur. Ugh... bikin emosinya meledak saja karena dia teringat atasannya yang lama.

"Maaf pak, saya tidak bermaksud menggurui anda."

"...saya juga minta maaf karena sudah menyudutkanmu."

"Permisi pak kalau begitu, saya harus kembali ke sekolah."

"Ya, silakan."

XXX

"Kalian bertiga...?!"

Arata, Takaomi, dan Takahiro harus mendapatkan hukuman karena ketiganya lagi – lagi terlambat. Mio yang bertugas sebagai guru piket saat itu haya bisa menahan amarahnya karena murid dari kelasnya selalu saja terlambat setiap dia berjaga.

"Apa kalian mengujiku? Karena aku juga sebagai asisten wali kelas kalian hm?" omel Mio-sensei.

"Maaf Mio, aku tadi ada urusan dulu." Jawab Arata.

"Aku bangun kesiangan. Maaf. Mio...sensei." jawab Takaomi.

"Aku sengaja terlambat karena menunggu Arata dan Takaomi datang hehehe..."

"Dan kau... ini pertama kalinya aku mendapati ketua kelas terlambat?" Mio mengalihkan pandangannya pada cewek yang datang terlambat bersama mereka bertiga.

"Maafkan aku Aihara-sensei, sebagai ketua kelas aku sudah melakukan kesalahan. Hukum saja aku yang tak berguna ini."

"Haaaah... masuklah kalian ke dalam kelas, sudah bel juga. Tapi setiap pulang sekolah selama seminggu kalian harus membersih toilet seluruh sekolah dan membersihkan taman di sekolah."

"Sensei." Panggil Takaomi.

"Ada apa lagi, Ohga-kun?"

"Sepertinya Suzuna-san demam tinggi." Jawab Takaomi.

Tidak lama setelahnya Suzuna, ketua kelas di kelas sebelah kelas Arata itupun pingsan. Takahiro langsung membawanya ke UKS bersama Mio. Mio menyuruh Arata dan Takaomi untuk kembali ke kelas namun Takaomi menolaknya. Dia beralasan ingin memastikan bahwa Suzuna baik – baik saja namun Mio malah menjewer kupingnya, akhirnya dia menyuruh Arata yang membawa Suzuna dan menyuruh untuk kembali ke kelas atau hukuman mereka akan ditambah.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kelas dulu."

"Terima kasih, Kaizaki-kun. Dan buat mereka berdua juga."

"Sama-sama, sensei."

XXX

"Saiki!"

Langkah Arata terhenti. Dia pikir setelah dia melewati masa ReLIFE, traumanya akan masa lalunya yang kelam itu sudah tidak menghantuinya lagi tapi kenyataannya, perasaan itu tetap sama. dia mencengkram kerah bajunya dengan kuat tanpa disadarinya.

BRUAK

"Sssstttttt... kenapa kau terus memanggilku dengan nama itu, ugh... untung sa..ja... Kaizaki!" Takahiro mengomeli temannya yang berteriak memanggil nama keluarganya namun dia mendadak panik saat Arata ambruk dibelakangnya. Saking paniknya Takahiro dan temannya itu membawa Arata seperti membawa karung beras, mereka bahkan hampir membuat orang – orang yang berjalan didepannya itu terjatuh karena cara mereka membawa Arata.

"Myoko-neechan, bagaimana ini? Kaizaki tidak bernafas lagi, ada bekas tangan dilehernya, apa dia mencekik lehernya sendiri? Bagaimana ini?" tanpa disadarinya Takahiro memanggil Mio dengan sebutan kakak yang membuat temannya dan juga Suzuna terkejut mendengarnya.

"Takahiro!" bentak Mio. "Tenanglah. Kaizaki-kun baik-baik saja. dia hanya kurang tidur, kembalilah ke kelas. Suzuna-san, Tamaki-kun, lupakan apa yang baru saja kalian dengar, mengerti."

"Y-ya... M-Mio-sensei." Jawab keduanya. 'menakutkan' pikir keduanya bersamaan.

Takahiro dengan berat hati meninggalkan Arata di UKS. Bersama Suzuna dan Tamaki, mereka pun kembali ke kelas. Sepeninggalnya Takahiro cs, Mio duduk disamping tempat tidur Arata. Dia memandang pria itu dengan tatapan sedih. Sementara itu di kelas, Takaomi sibuk memperhatikan pelajaran tanpa tahu ada kejadian menghebohkan itu. dia kemudian melirik ke luar kelas, Takahiro berjalan lunglai menuju bangkunya namun Arata masih belum kembali juga. Tanpa disadarinya muncul keempat sudut siku-siku dibelakang kepalanya, entah mengapa dia merasa tidak suka melihat kedekatan Mio dan Arata, mungkin karena itu juga dia mengatakan hal itu sehingga Arata dan kekasihnya bertengkar. Sekarang dia menjadi merasa bersalah. Pasti alasan Arata terlambat juga ada hubungannya dengan kekasihnya itu. dia jadi ingat adiknya, Kazuomi, ketika dia sedang bermasalah dengan Rena, dia juga berekspresi yang sama seperti Arata. Haaa... mungkin karena dia jomblo sejak embrio, jadi dia tidak mengerti soal kayak gitu. Haaa...

"Pstt... Taka, pstt..." bisik Takaomi.

"Ohga Takaomi, coba kau kerjakan soal nomor 13 di depan." Perintah guru matematika.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh..." gumam Arata memegang kepalanya yang pusing. Sepertinya dia terkena anemia.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kaizaki." Mio menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Arata.

"Mio," panggil Arata parau, "Apa kau tahu kalau nama belakang Takahiro adalah Saiki?"

"...Ya. dia adalah adik kandungku." Jawab Mio.

"Tapi namamu kan Aihara Mio."

"Saiki Myoko. Kaizaki, kau... mengenal kakakku bukan? Saiki Michiru."

"!" Kaizaki kembali memegang lehernya.

"Jangan siksa dirimu lagi, Kaizaki. Kau tahu itu bukan salahmu, maafkan aku, aku sudah tahu kalau kau adalah Kaizaki Arata, junior kakakku sejak awal tapi aku pura – pura tidak tahu. aku juga tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun jadi tenanglah. Micchan, selalu menceritakan tentang dirimu. Dia bilang, dia sangat bangga memiliki rekan kerja sepertimu. Dia mengatakan padaku kalau Kaizaki orang yang akan menggantikanku suatu hari nanti. Kau tahu, kakakku berencana untuk menikahi kekasihnya namun hari itu... sebelum kau menemukan dia gantung diri, kekasihnya tiba – tiba saja memutuskannya dengan alasan sepele. Oh, apa kau ingat orang yang kau maki karena mereka malah lebih memikirkan jabatan dibanding dukacita kakakku? Salah satu dari mereka adalah kekasih kakakku."

Arata pun menjadi geram karena teringat perusahaannya itu ditambah lagi itu karena senpai yang mengatakan kata-kata keji itu, disaat itulah dia melihat Mio membungkukkan badannya dalam – dalam, dia berulang kali meminta maaf pada Arata. Dia mengatakan kalau kakaknya pasti akan merasa bersalah kalau melihat Arata seperti itu karena itu dia menggantikan kakaknya untuk meminta maaf. Dia menceritakan kalau kedua orang tua mereka bercerai. Kakaknya dan Takahiro ikut ayah mereka sedangkan dia ikut dengan ibunya, karena ibunya menikah lagi, jadi dia mengganti namanya.

"Jadi, tolong jangan siksa dirimu lagi."

"Terima kasih, Mio, sudah memberitahuku."

XXX

"Yo Taka," sapa Arata memasuki kelas setelah jam istirahat.

"Oh, kau masih ingat jalan ke kelas, aku kira kau asik berduaan dengan Aihara-sensei." Sindir Takaomi.

"Hah? Hiro, ada apa lagi dengannya?" kini Arata mengalihkan pembicaraan pada Takahiro.

"Naah... biarkan saja dia, sepertinya dia marah pada kita karena dia kita tinggal sendiri tadi di kelas." Jawab Takahiro santai.

"Hahaha... masa cuma gitu aja kau ngambek, Taka." Tawa Arata.

BLETAK

"Kaizaki, Takahiro, kembali ke tempat masing – masing!" tegur Asagi-sensei. Rumornya mengatakan kalau sebelum Arata, Takaomi, dan Takahiro masuk sekolah, Asagi-sensei selalu mengejar-ngejar Aihara-sensei, tapi selama itu juga guru favorit murid cowok di sekolah mereka itu menolaknya. Saking sering ditolak, Asagi-sensei bahkan sampai mencukur habis rambutnya dan berubah menjadi Baldy. Ya, Baldy, tokoh guru yang di youtube, guru killer yang ditakuti anak-anak. Namun semua itu berubah ketika Arata, Takaomi, dan Takahiro masuk sekolah mereka, target Asagi-sensei langsung tertuju pada tiga murid yang terkenal dengan kedekatan mereka dengan Aihara-sensei.

"Aye sir..." jawab Arata dan Takahiro malas – malasan.

Disaat yang bersamaan bel ganti pelajaran pun berbunyi. Asagi-sensei langsung berlalu dari kelas itu tanpa mendengarkan salam dari kelas Arata. Sepeninggal Asagi-sensei, Arata dan Takahiro hanya tertawa tanpa menyadari ada aura kegelapan yang mereka abaikan sedari tadi.

"Wah... bagaimana ini Kaizaki ternyata ada yang cemburu."

"SSSTTTT! Jangan berisik! Pelajaran sudah mau dimulai." Ujar Takaomi.

"Psstt... hahaha... Taka, jangan begitu. Tadi itu..." Takahiro yang sudah reda tertawanya itu pun menjelaskan kepada Takaomi kejadian yang mereka alami setelah Takaomi kembali ke kelas. Dia juga menceritakan pada Takaomi tentang nama keluarganya yang dibalas dengan aku tahu yang membuat Takahiro syok dan Arata yang tertawa melihat mereka berdua. Scene didepannya itu mengingatkannya pada masa ReLIFE yang ia jalani dulu, interaksi duo Taka itu seperti Hishiro-san dan Kariu.

"Jeez... cheer up, Kaizaki. Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu baikan lagi dengan pacarmu itu. Serahkan saja padaku hehehe..." hibur Takahiro.

XXX

Sejak Arata mengetahui masa lalu Mio dan Takahiro yang merupakan adik dari Michiru. Keduanya semakin dekat dan makin akrab, kedekatan keduanya ini membuat rumor tentang keduanya berkembang dan semakin menjadi – jadi. Entah bagaimana rumor ini juga bisa sampai ke telinga Kepala Divisi Pembimbing. Dan disinilah Arata...

"Kaizaki-kun, aku mendengar kabar miring tentangmu di lapangan. Apa itu benar? Bahwa kau menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu guru disana." Pria paruh baya itu menyipitkan matanya menatap Arata curiga. "Aku pikir kau menjalin hubungan dengan subjek 01-"

"Hishiro Chizuru, Pak. Nama wanita yang bapak kenal dengan subjek 01 itu punya nama, aku harap bapak bisa memanggilnya dengan namanya dan tidak, saya dan guru itu tidak ada hubungan apa – apa. Kami hanya berteman karena kebetulan kakaknya adalah senior di tempat saya bekerja dulu. Aku rasa bapak sudah tahu benar tentang saya yang itu." Jawab Arata.

"...baiklah, kau boleh kembali."

Arata pun membungkukkan badannya dan berbalik menuju kubiknya untuk mengerjakan laporan yang tak sempat ia kerjakan karena satu dan lain hal. Arata pun menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Saat dia datang tadi, dia langsung menuju laboratorium namun menurut pegawai disana, Chizuru sudah pulang bersama An dan Ryo juga Kento. Sepertinya mereka berempat berencana untuk minum – minum. Ketika dia akan kembali ke ruangannya, pimpinannya itu memanggilnya untuk ke ruangannya dan ya seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya tadi.

PING

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" bunyi pesan Mio.

"Ya. Bagaimana denganmu?" balas Arata.

"Haha... jangan mengkhawatirkanku, Takahiro dan Takaomi sudah membungkam dalang penyebar rumor itu. Aku harap dia baik – baik saja." Balas Mio yang mengirimkan stiker kucing love seperti yang biasa Chizuru kirim untuk Arata. Arata pun tersenyum dan membalas dengan stiker juga.

"AAHHH~~! Ketahuan! Jadi rumor itu benar, ah aku sungguh kecewa padamu A-ra-ta." Goda An dari belakang.

"Wah wah... bagaimana ini Hishiro? Suamimu tertangkap basah berselingkuh dibelakangmu." Goda Kento yang berdiri disamping An. Ryo yang berada disamping keduanya hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah terkejut Arata yang berubah pucat. Belum lagi Chizuru yang masih belum mau berkata apa-apa pada Arata.

"Hishiro-san, tunggu dulu..." Arata pun mengejar Chizuru.

"Haaah... dia itu bodoh atau idiot sih, padahal sudah jelas Hishiro cemburu karena dia memanggil guru wanita itu dengan namanya dan dia masih memanggil Hishiro dengan panggilan Hishiro-san. Bagaimana menurut kalian selaku mantan pembimbing mereka?" respon Kento melihat Arata.

"Biarkan saja pasangan bodoh itu, nanti juga mereka baikan sendiri. Kalau kau mengkhawatirkan mereka terus nanti kau bisa-bisa jadi baper seperti Onoya." Jawab Ryo tenang.

"Hei, siapa yang baper?!" sanggah An namun terdiam karena dia menyadari sesuatu dan... "Ya, biarkan saja mereka."

"Aku juga sudah tahu kok kalau kau menangis saat tahu mereka berdua akan saling tidak ingat kan? Dan Yoake juga sampai mabuk berat karena khawatir pada mereka berdua. Kalian pikir aku sudah mengenal kalian berapa lama? Sedetik yang lalu." Tembak Kento kemudian kembali ke ruangannya.

XXX

"Hishiro-san!" panggil Arata kemudian menarik pergelangan tangannya. "Tolong... tunggu... dulu..."

"Mio."

"Hah?"

"Kau memanggilnya dengan Mio tapi kau memanggilku, Hishiro-san, apa karena aku lebih tua setahun darimu? Makanya kau tak pernah memanggilku dengan nama kecilku."

"..." wajah Arata pun memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Dia baru menyadari ternyata Chizuru cemburu pada Mio.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Ahaha... aku pikir kau jadi membenciku tapi ternyata kau hanya cemburu padanya. Hishiro-san, tidak... hmm... Ch-chi-chizu-ru... hmm... maaf Hishiro-san tolong beri aku waktu untuk terbiasa memanggil namamu, lagipula ini tak adil kau juga memanggil Yoake-san dengan panggilan Ryo juga Ohga dengan Kazu tapi kau masih memanggilku Kaiza-"

"Arata."

"Arata."

"Arata,"

"Stop. Stop. Ugh..." wajah Arata semakin memerah dan dia pun akhirnya berjongkok dihadapan Chizuru.

"Arata, kau baik – baik saja?" chizuru iku berjongkok dihadapan Arata.

"Aku merindukanmu... sangat merindukanmu... jadi jangan seperti itu lagi, Chizuru." Ungkap Arata menatap Chizuru langsung dimatanya.

"Ehem... kalian berdua, tolong jangan _flirting_ disini ya." Dehem Kento yang melewati keduanya dengan santai. Arata dan Chizuru pun saling membuang muka dengan wajah yang merah padam karena malu.

XXX

"Oh, jadi kau sudah baikan dengan pacarmu, Kaizaki?" tanya Takahiro sambil memakan roti melon kesukaannya.

"Hehehe... ya begitulah." Jawab Arata masih senyam senyum seperti orang gila.

"Yah, baguslah. Aku ikut senang mendengarnya tapi... apa kau tahu kalau kau seharusnya ikut berduka, Kaizaki?" kata Takahiro menunjuk ke arah meja Takaomi yang dipasangi bunga layaknya orang yang sudah mati.

Terlihat Takaomi yang mencengkram kerah salah satu murid pria yang sepertinya dalang dari peristiwa penaruhan bunga itu. Murid itu hanya tertawa – tawa melihat reaksi Takaomi yang memerah wajahnya. Arata lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk memotret momen itu namun keduluan dengan Takahiro. Menyadari candid kamera dari arah Takahiro, Takaomi berbalik dan berjalan menuju Takahiro untuk menyuruhnya menghapus foto yang diambilnya sebelumnya.

"Yo Ohga!" sapa salah seorang murid pria lainnya.

"Mio-sensei, kenapa kau tidak jatuh cinta saja padaku." Salah seorang murid pria yang baru masuk mengikuti kata – kata Takaomi saat dia menembak Mio.

"EH? Tapi kau terlalu muda untukku, Ohga-kun." Murid wanita lainnya mengikuti kata – kata Mio saat menolak Takaomi.

"Kalian...!"

"Hahahaha..."

Arata hanya tertawa melihat Takaomi yang malu karena satu kelas menggodanya ditambah lagi pagi itu Mio datang sebagai guru pengganti wali kelas mereka lagi. Murid di kelas Arata langsung tertawa lepas sementara Takaomi menundukkan kepalanya menahan malu.

.

.

.

.

"Aihara-sensei!" panggil Takaomi.

"Ada apa, Ohga-kun?" Mio sedikit bingung karena Takaomi memanggilnya Aihara-sensei bukan Mio. Apa karena dia mengatakan hal itu padanya tempo hari... ugh... kenapa dia jadi gugup begini.

"Hmm... um... ugh... tidak bisa," Takaomi bergumam sendiri kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Mio dengan serius. "Mio, tempo hari saat aku mengatakan padamu untuk jatuh cinta padaku. Lupakan saja. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakannya. Dengan begitu kita bisa kembali seperti sebelumnya."

"Hah?!"

Takaomi pun berbalik kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya, tentu saja dia sedih. Itu pertama kalinya dia menyukai seseorang sampai seperti itu namun kenyataannya ternyata orang yang dia sukai malah menyukai sahabatnya sendiri. Apa lagi pilihannya selain menyerah?

XXX

"Haaaah..." Takahiro menghela nafas panjang.

"Ada apa, Saiki-kun?" tanya salah satu teman sekelas mereka.

"Aku hanya berpikir kalau aku pasti akan kesepian setelah kita lulus nanti-" Takahiro pun berhenti dan menatap wajah siswi yang menyapanya itu, "Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?"

"Ternyata kau juga punya sisi yang seperti itu, Saiki-kun, aku pikir kau ini berandalan ternyata..." ujar siswi itu dengan ekspresi menggoda.

"Oh... Taka, kau menggodaku kemarin tapi apa ini? Kau ternyata menyukai Hirai. Hiro dan Hirai. Wah wah... nama kalian juga mirip." Balas Takaomi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hah? Siapa juga yang suka sama cewek gorila rakus kayak di-"

BRUAK

"Siapa yang kau bilang cewek gorila rakus hah?"

"Ya, kau itu. Lihat, harusnya cewek itu feminin seperti Mio. Bukannya-"

"Ya, maaf deh. aku ga feminin, hmmph..."

"Hah? Ada apa dengannya?" heran Takahiro yang disambut tawa kecil dari Arata. Pemuda itu benar – benar payah dalam pelajaran roman. Dia mengingatkan Arata pada Kazuomi, adik Takaomi. Mungkin karena itu juga Takaomi yang mengulurkan tangannya lebih dulu dan menjadi sahabat baik dengan Takahiro. Arata pun terdiam lalu tersenyum samar.

Berbeda dengannya, Takaomi lebih mengingatkannya pada Chizuru. Saat mereka masih sama – sama menjalani ReLIFE di SMA Aoba. Tanpa bimbingannya pun, sedikit demi sedikit Takaomi mulai mengalami perkembangan yang positif. Arata sangat yakin, sebagian besarnya lagi pasti karena dia bertemu Mio. Bahkan bukan hanya Takaomi saja yang diselamatkan guru wanita itu, tetapi Arata juga. Kini dia mulai bisa mengencangkan dasinya tanpa merasa sesak ataupun tanpa menyadari mencekik lehernya sendiri. Meskipun Takaomi sudah ditolak Mio tetapi itu tidak membuat putus motivasi untuk terus berubah ke arah positif seperti yang seharusnya.

XXX

"Kau terlihat serius sekali mengamati kalender itu, Hishiro." Tegur Kento saat didapatinya Chizuru terus menatap kalender lipat di meja kerjanya.

"Oh... apa itu karena sebentar lagi Arata ulang tahun." Ujar An dari belakang keduanya.

Dia menyerahkah berkas calon subjek selanjutnya untuk Kento. Mendengar perkataan An itu membuat Chizuru menengok ke wanita berambut pendek itu dengan tatapan seperti orang yang melihat sesuatu yang dibencinya. Ryo dan Kento hanya terkekeh melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Kau harusnya tidak mengatakan itu, Onoya."

"Itu sebabnya kau tidak disukai Hishiro-san, Onoya."

An hanya meringis mendengar ucapan Kento dan Ryo, diam – diam dia berharap kalau ada Arata disana. Tapi pria itu, yang menjadi sumber masalah mereka saat ini sedang tidak bisa diganggu. Seolah pria itu hilang ditelan bumi. Tak ada kabar, bahkan di apartemennya saja tidak ada. Aneh sekali. Chizuru juga tidak tahu kemana kekasihnya itu. Bahkan atasannya saja tidak tahu dimana dia.

"Ugh... aku harap Arata ada disini." Keluh An.

XXX

"Ah... Hishiro-san, apa kau sudah dengar kabar terbaru Kaizaki-san?"

Chizuru hanya menatap wajah orang yang menyapanya itu, dia tidak mengenal wanita itu.

"Hishiro-san? Aku dengar kau dan Kaizaki-san sama-sama subjek ReLIFE ditempatkan di sekolah yang sama. Kaizaki-san berhasil menyelesaikan ReLIFE-nya kan?"

Ketika wanita itu mengatakan hal terakhir itu, Chizuru serasa ditusuk ribuan anak panah. Sakit tapi tidak berdarah. Kata – kata yang menusuk sekali.

"Apa kau tahu kalau Yoake-san dipanggil Kepala Divisi Pembimbing atas kasus ReLIFE Kaizaki-san. Aku dengar Kaizaki-san saat ini terbaring koma karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya saat festival di sekolah penempatan Kaizaki-san."

Chizuru tak lagi mendengarkan wanita yang berbicara padanya itu, seolah – olah sekelilingnya menjadi putih dan terakhir yang dia lihat adalah wajah Arata yang tersenyum padanya.

XXX

"Chizuru."

Chizuru kenal sekali suara itu. Suara dari orang yang sudah membantunya melewati masa ReLIFE-nya hingga akhirnya dia berhasil. Suara orang yang membuatnya mengenal apa itu cinta. Suara orang sangat ia rindukan. Chizuru pun membuka matanya secara perlahan, disampingnya pria yang memanggilnya itu duduk dengan wajah dan tatapan penuh rasa khawatir. Tetapi ada kelegaan di wajahnya ketika dia melihat Chizuru sadar. Entah sudah berapa lama dia terbaring disana, dia tidak tahu. Apa dia berada di rumah sakit atau di laboratorium, dia juga tidak tahu.

"Hishiro-san."

TAK

"Ow, apa yang kau lakukan Amagase-san, An?" geram Arata. Sepertinya dua orang itu benar – benar menjitaknya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Ini karena kau sudah membuat kami khawatir." – An

"Dan karena kau sudah membuat susah Yoake dan Hishiro." – Kento

"Maaf..." ujar Arata tertunduk.

"Sudahlah Onoya, Amagase-senpai, kalau kau memukulnya seperti itu bisa – bisa Kaizaki-san bisa amnesia atau paling tidak mengalami pendarahan otak lagi." Bela Ryo.

"Yoake-san..." tatap Arata berbinar – binar.

"Tapi aku harap ini menjadi pelajaran untukmu, A~ra~ta-kun." Senyum Ryo yang membuat yang hadir disana bergidik ngeri. Pria itu sangat menyeramkan kalau sudah marah.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Sungguh. Tapi... kau tahu, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau orang yang menyelamatkanku adalah orang yang selama ini berlindung dari balik pintu kamarnya sendiri. Takaomi sungguh berkembang dengan pesat, aku bahkan tidak percaya kalau dia orang yang sama dengan orang yang aku temui delapan bulan yang lalu." Ujar Arata.

"Ya, benar. Saat melihat perkembangannya Pak Direktur sangat senang, dia bilang dia mungkin akan menghentikan ReLIFE Ohga Takaomi lebih cepat dan tentu saja meluluskannya. Dia bilang itu karena kerja sama dan bimbingan dari Kaizaki. Dia sangat senang dengan hasil kerjamu, Kaizaki-san, tetapi Kaizaki-san bagaimana mungkin kau masih terus remedial tiada henti itu bahkan itu kedua kalinya kau sebagai anak SMA." Ujar Ryo.

"Urusai!"

Semua yang disana pun tertawa melihat wajah merah Arata. Arata mengatakan kalau dia sibuk belajar, lalu ada juga persiapan festival sekolah, festival olahraga, dan juga studi banding. Kecelakaan yang dihebohkan itu terjadi saat festival sekolahnya, kelas mereka mengadakan rumah hantu. Atas saran salah satu teman sekelas mereka, tanpa Arata ketahui, mereka membuat kejutan untuk pengunjung. Saat itu Arata diminta untuk ujicoba dari kejutan yang dimaksud, siapa yang sangka kejutan yang dimaksud itu adalah manekin yang dibuat menyerupai wanita berambut panjang dan berpakaian formal. Arata langsung diam mematung ditempatnya berdiri. Dia tidak bisa bergerak, kejadian senior ditempatnya bekerja yang tergantung di ruang kerjanya itu membuat Arata gemetar dengan sangat hebat. Bayangan Michiru yang meninggal gantung diri dihadapannya itu membuatnya tanpa sadar mencekik dirinya sendiri dan akhirnya dia pingsan karena kehabisan nafas. Saat itu Mio langsung membawa Arata ke rumah sakit terdekat, dia kemudian kembali ke kelas Arata dan menghukum semua murid kelas itu. Takahiro dan Takaomi diminta untuk menjaga Arata di rumah sakit. Dokter mengatakan karena cekikan yang kuat itu membuat pendarahan ringan di otak Arata, karena itu Arata sempat koma selama dua hari. Setelah hari itu, dia pikir dia akan sembuh dari traumanya itu namun itu justru memperburuk keadaannya. Dia mengurung diri di apartemennya, selama hampir dua minggu. Saat itulah Takaomi datang menemuinya, dia mengatakan kepada Arata kalau dia sangat berterima kasih pada Arata karena Arata sudah mengenalkannya pada program ReLIFE. Dia memiliki teman yang tulus seperti Takahiro, Mio, dan juga Arata. Meskipun Arata tahu kalau staff ReLIFE tidak boleh terlalu ikut campur dengan subjek penelitian, tetapi Arata tidak peduli dan terus mendorongnya dari belakang. Karena itu kini gilirannya untuk mendorong Arata dari belakang, untuk memberikan dukungan seperti yang selama ini dia berikan. Arata pun akhirnya membukakan pintu untuk Takaomi dan menangis dihadapan kakak sahabat baiknya itu.

Setelah itu Arata kembali ke sekolah dan meminta maaf pada teman sekelasnya karena hukuman yang mereka dapatkan namun hal yang mengejutkan terjadi adalah ketika teman sekelasnya meminta maaf pada Arata. Mereka tidak tahu kalau itu membangkitkan trauma Arata karena pacarnya meninggal gantung diri. Arata pun gelagapan menjelaskan kalau orang itu bukan pacarnya dengan wajah yang sangat merah tetapi teman sekelasnya malah menggodanya. Takahiro mengatakan kalau Mio memberitahukan kepada mereka cerita itu. Takahiro juga mengatakan kalau pacar Arata yang bunuh diri itu seniornya di tempat dia kerja paruh waktu, karena itu saat melihat manekin itu trauma Arata kembali dan yah seperti itulah.

"Hmm... jadi begitu, pantas saja kau sangat sedih dan selalu mengunjungi makamnya, Arata-kun." Goda An.

"Ya, dia bahkan sangaaaat lamaaa sekali berdiam diri disana saat aku menemaninya mengunjungi makamnya." Timpal Ryo.

"Eh? Aku juga sudah merasa begitu saat membaca file Kaizaki. Tidak mungkin kan kau akan merasa begitu kalau tidak ada perasaan apa-apa terhadapnya." Sambung Kento.

Arata menatap tajam ketiga seniornya itu. Mereka bertiga benar – benar menikmati menggodanya. Terlihat sekali mereka hanya mau menggodanya meskipun tahu kalau itu tidak benar. Namun sepertinya ada satu orang di ruangan itu yang benar – benar menganggapnya dengan serius. Keempatnya melirik ke arah wanita yang masih terbaring itu, ekspresi lucu dan menggemaskan itu hadir di wajahnya. Tapi Arata tahu bukan saatnya menikmati pemandangan langka itu, karena dari sorot matanya itu Arata tahu kalau dia sudah melukai wanita itu, kekasihnya.

Ketiga seniornya itu lalu memilih untuk keluar kamar dan membiarkan mantan subjek ReLIFE itu untuk menikmati waktu mereka berdua.

"Hishiro-san... ma-"

Tanpa sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Chizuru langsung bangun memeluk Arata dengan erat. Dia menangis seperti ketika keduanya baru saja bertemu untuk pertama kalinya saat acara perkenalan pegawai baru ReLIFE. Arata pun membalas pelukan Chizuru sambil terus menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Arata, apa dia orang yang kau ceritakan di festival sekolah kita dulu?" Chizuru mencoba memastikan. Dia semakin mempererat pelukannya pada pria yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu.

"Ya. Dia adalah senior yang bekerja di perusahaanku dulu yang membuatku _resign_ dan akhirnya jadi subjek ReLIFE." Jawab Arata kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Chizuru.

"Maaf, Hi-" ucapan Arata terhenti saat dia melihat ekspresi Chizuru. Dia tersadar dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Chizuru."

XXX

"Taka~!"

Takaomi tersentak saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dia membalikkan sedikit badannya dan melihat Takahiro yang kena omel penjaga perpustakaan dan Mio. Ugh, kenapa dia harus bertemu guru wanita itu disaat dia masih dalam proses _move on_ darinya.

"Taka, lihat apa yang kudapatkan?" Takahiro terlihat antusias menunjukkan voucher tiket pada Takaomi. Takahiro lalu mengatakan kalau mereka bertiga dan juga Hirai akan pergi ke Taman Ria di distrik sebelah. Dia mengatakan kalau dia sengaja memilih tempat itu untuk mengikuti Arata yang akan kencan dengan pacarnya, tetapi Takaomi mencegahnya. Dia mengatakan pada Takahiro untuk tidak mengganggu kencan mereka, dan dia juga mengatakan kalau Arata sudah berusaha keras untuk hari itu jadi mereka tidak boleh mengganggunya.

"Ugh... padahal sudah susah payah aku mendapatkan tiket ini." Keluh Takahiro yang mendapatkan jitakan dari Mio.

XXX

"Maaf aku datang terlambat, Kaizaki-san."

"Nah... tidak apa, Chizuru. Aku juga baru saja datang." Jawab Arata mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang disambut Chizuru dengan senang hati.

Meskipun Takaomi mengatakan hal itu pada Takahiro, tetapi melihat wajah sedih sahabatnya itu membuatnya luluh dan akhirnya mereka berempat pergi ke taman ria yang dimaksud Takahiro. Tentu saja Takaomi juga melaporkan itu pada Arata, dan disanalah mereka.

"AH!" seru Takahiro ketika dia memergoki Arata dan Chizuru disela kencan mereka.

"Ugh." Untung saja Chizuru dalam wujudnya seperti waktu dia ReLIFE dulu jadi mereka masih aman.

"Ketemu... hehehe..." senyum Takahiro.

"Hei Takahiro, sudah kubilang jangan mengganggu mereka. Jeez... maaf Arata, Hishiro-san, silakan lanjut lagi kencan kalian." Takaomi menarik Takahiro menjauh dari Arata dan Chizuru.

"Um... aku tidak keberatan kalau kita pergi sama – sama." Ujar Chizuru menghentikan langkah Takaomi.

Arata hanya syok mendengar kata – kata Chizuru itu, namun melihat ekspresi Chizuru yang terlihat senang itu membuatnya semakin tak bisa berkata – kata. Haaaah... padahal dia sudah menantikan kencannya dengan Chizuru itu, tapi melihat ekspresi bahagia dan antusias pada wajahnya itu membuat Arata menelan bulat – bulat kecewanya itu dan tersenyum seperti biasanya. Kalau dipikir – pikir karena Chizuru orang seperti itulah yang membuat Arata jatuh cinta padanya. Ya sudahlah, masih banyak waktu untuk mereka berkencan dengan normal seperti pasangan normal lainnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Saiki Takahiro, sahabat baiknya Arata dan Takaomi hehehe..." intro Takahiro tersenyum.

"Hah? Sejak kapan kau jadi sahabatku..." ujar Arata dan Takaomi membuat Takahiro yang tadinya cerah menjadi mendung. Tentu saja itu membuat keduanya tertawa karena ekspresi Takahiro itu.

"Arata, Taka!"

Chizuru hanya terdiam melihat pemandangan didepannya itu, dia akhirnya tersenyum melihatnya. Bukan senyum terpaksa namun benar – benar tersenyum. Dia teringat masa ReLIFE mereka.

"Oh ya, Hishiro-san, kau sekolah dimana?" tanya Hirai membuat Chizuru tersentak.

"Um... um..." otak Chizuru berhenti bekerja, dia seperti cpu yang kepanasan. Kau bisa melihat asap yang mengepul dari kepalanya.

"Waaa... Hishiro-san!" Arata lalu kembali ke tempat Chizuru, dia kemudian menyuruh Chizuru untuk menarik nafas dan tenang. Betapa bodohnya dia, mengapa dia tidak menyadari bahaya yang mengancam itu.

"Hishiro-san baru memasuki tahun pertama kuliah. Benar kan Hishiro-san?" kata Takaomi membantu Chizuru.

"Y-ya. Ah, maafkan aku um..."

"Hirai. Shiraishi Hibiki. Tapi teman – temanku memanggilku Hirai." Jawab Hirai.

"Maafkan aku Hirai-san, um... ya, itu benar aku..."

"Hishiro-san bekerja di laboratorium." Jawab Arata menjawab pertanyaan Hirai.

"Ah... jadi begitu, tapi mengapa Ohga mengatakan kau kuliah tahun pertama?" desak Hirai.

"Oi Hirai, kau ini... apa kau tidak lihat kalau Hishiro-san merasa tidak nyaman." Tegur Takahiro.

"Ah. Maaf Hishiro-san, aku sudah berlaku tidak sopan." Ujar Hirai.

"Um... tidak apa, Hirai-san."

"Ah... gara-gara Hirai, suasananya jadi tidak enak begini. Ayolah siapa yang peduli tentang pacarnya Arata, yang-"

"Ah... Hishiro-san...! tenang saja, bukan itu maksud Hiro." Arata mencoba menenangkan Chizuru karena perkataan Takahiro barusan.

"BWAHAHAHAHA... haha...ha... Arata, pacarmu ini lucu sekali. Maaf... maaf... Hishiro-san? Maksudku aku tidak peduli mau kau itu kuliah, kerja, atau apapun itu... itu tidak penting buatku, maksudku... kau kan pacarnya Arata jadi kenapa aku harus sibuk ikut campur urusanmu jika kau tidak nyaman karenanya." Jelas Takahiro.

Chizuru pun tersenyum membuat Takahiro _blushing_. Menyadari tatapan mematikan dari Arata itu membuat Takahiro memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas hanya untuk mendapatkan tatapan yang sama dari Hirai. Melihat Hirai seperti itu membuatnya teralihkan dari wajah tersenyum Chizuru mengakibatkan keduanya kembali bertengkar seperti pasangan pengantin yang baru saja mengetahui sifat asli masing – masing pasangannya. Tapi sepertinya hari itu bukan harinya Arata. Karena usul Takahiro, Arata tak pernah dapat kesempatan untuk berpasangan dengan Chizuru sepanjang kencan mereka di Taman Ria itu. Reader bahkan bisa lihat airmata ala komikal disudut mata Arata hari itu, itu karena Chizuru terlihat bersenang – senang selama mereka bermain wahana di taman ria itu.

"Maaf ya Hishiro-san, kau jadi berpasangan denganku." Takaomi membuka obrolan mereka.

"Oh tidak apa. Ini mengingatkanku pada saat aku mengikuti ReLIFE tahun keduaku." Jawab Chizuru.

"Oh ya? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi Hishiro-san, bukankah kau ingin berkencan dengan Arata dibanding denganku?"

"Maaf kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman denganku."

"Oh bukan begitu... maksudku hari ini kan ulang tahun Arata jadi aku pikir dia ingin menghabiskan ulang tahunnya bersamamu tetapi kami malah menghalanginya, harusnya aku yang minta maaf, maaf ya..."

Seolah baru menyadarinya, Chizuru pun memerah. Dia pikir itu karena Takaomi tidak nyaman dengannya tetapi karena bertemu dengan teman – teman Arata yang sekarang membuatnya melupakan fakta kalau Arata mengajaknya kencan hari ini untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya seperti yang dia katakan dihari ulang tahun Chizuru. Takaomi hanya tersenyum melihat Chizuru yang tersipu. Dia lalu tak sengaja menangkap Arata yang berada di beranda lainnya, dia hanya _sweatdropped_ melihat tatapan Arata yang seperti itu. Ketika Takaomi membuang mukanya ke arah lain, dia tidak sengaja bertatap mata dengan Mio. Mio pun memalingkan wajahnya. Takaomi tersenyum jahil. Dia lalu mendekat ke arah Chizuru dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Chizuru yang membuat Chizuru melihat ke arah beranda Arata namun sayangnya _timing_nya sangat buruk.

XXX

"Kaizaki, bisa tidak kau duduk dengan benar?"

Kubik atau apapun itu sebutan tempat yang mereka naiki di kincir raksasa itu, sedikit bergoyang karena ulah Arata yang terus melihat ke arah kubik Takaomi dan Chizuru. Ketika Mio menoleh ke arah yang sama dengan Arata, dia hanya bisa terdiam. Takaomi dan Chizuru terlihat sangat dekat, pantas saja Arata bertingkah seperti itu. Namun sayangnya disaat bersamaan kincir raksasa itu terhenti membuat Arata kehilangan keseimbangan dan terhuyung ke depan menimpa Mio.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang-"

Sial. Apalagi sekarang? Adegan klise tipikal komikal dimana karakter pria yang jatuh menimpa karakter wanita dan mereka ehm itulah pokoknya. Tapi sayang sekali yang terjadi bukan seperti dua tipikal adegan klise komikal seperti itu ataupun yang itu. Arata berhasil menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa Mio namun karena benda itu bergerak lagi, keduanya pun terjatuh ke lantai kubik tersebut. Disaat itulah Chizuru melihat ke arah kubik Arata. Dengan susah payah Arata berdiri, lalu membantu Mio berdiri namun lagi-lagi benda itu berhenti mendadak dan kali ini Mio terhuyung ke depan hingga dia terduduk dipangkuan Arata. Dari tempat Takaomi dan Chizuru duduk, itu terlihat seperti Arata yang menarik Mio dan mereka ya... terlihat... ehem... benar –benar _bad timing_. Adegan itu berlangsung agak lama, dan selama itu juga Chizuru dan Takaomi tidak melepaskan pandangan mereka ke arah Arata dan Mio.

XXX

DEG DEG DEG

Sesak. Setiap deguban jantungnya membuat Chizuru sesak. Saat melihat Arata berduaan dengan Mio dengan posisi seperti itu, dia saja tidak pernah seperti itu dengan Arata bahkan ketika keduanya masih menjadi peserta ReLIFE.

"Pasti ada alasan..."

Chizuru mendengar Takaomi menggumamkan sesuatu. Tubuh kakak kandung Kazuomi itu bergetar hebat, dia terlihat lebih syok dari dirinya.

"Taka-kun! Taka-kun!" panggil Chizuru berulang-ulang.

"Taka-kun!"

XXX

Arata dan Mio hanya bisa pasrah dengan posisi mereka, seperti permainan kincir raksasa itu memang sudah berakhir, tinggal tunggu giliran mereka turun saja. Tiba-tiba ponsel Arata berbunyi, dilihatnya dari Takahiro.

"Halo Arata. Takaomi. Arata, Takaomi sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri." Lapor Takahiro.

Entah bagaimana ditengah kepanikan itu kubik yang dinaiki Arata dan Mio mendapat giliran keluar. Jarak antara kubik Arata dan Chizuru memang cukup jauh, beda tiga kubik. Arata lalu memberitahukan petugas dan merekapun segera mempercepat kubik untuk menurunkan Takaomi dan Chizuru terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu mereka kembali menjalankan kincir raksasa tersebut, mungkin karena petugas tersebut ikut panik. Arata dan salah satu petugas tersebut itupun membawa Takaomi ke pusat kesehatan di Taman Ria itu.

"Kaizaki, kau tak perlu khawatir. Biar aku saja yang menjaga Ohga-kun, nikmati saja kencanmu dengan Hishiro-san. Jangan khawatir, dia akan baik – baik saja. Percayalah padaku."

Arata pun tersentak. Sekilas. Hanya sekilas, ketika Mio mengatakan kata-kata terakhirnya itu, dia terlihat seperti Michiru. Arata hampir meneteskan airmata kalau saja dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Chizuru disampingnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Baiklah. Tolong ya Mio."

XXX

"Kaizaki-san, kau terlihat pucat. Apa kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Chizuru dengan nada khawatir.

"Hishiro-san, aku..." Arata tak sanggup lagi meneruskan perkataannya. Dia hanya memeluk Chizuru dengan erat sambil menangis.

Sambil sesengukan dia mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasa pada hari itu, bagaimana dia merasa cemburu pada Takahiro saat dirumah hantu, juga bagaimana dia merasa cemburu pada Takaomi di kincir raksasa itu hingga insiden dengan Mio disana, dia juga mengatakan pada Chizuru kalau dia benar-benar egois, dia tahu pekerjaannya sebagai staff pembimbing itu memang tidak memungkin untuk dia bisa berkencan seperti apa yang ia bayangkan seperti saat malam natal ketika mereka masih menjadi peserta ReLIFE dulu. Bagaimana dia ingin membuat Chizuru bahagia dengan menepati janjinya pada Chizuru, bagaimana Takaomi membantunya mewujudkan semua itu tetapi bukannya mendukung dan membimbing Takaomi agar Takaomi sukses dengan ReLIFE-nya. Dia malah memikirkan dirinya sendiri tanpa tahu kondisi Takaomi hingga dia pingsan. Dia mengatakan kalau Takaomi mengingatkannya pada Chizuru. Dia juga mengatakan kalau awalnya Takaomi sama sekali tidak mau terbuka dengannya sehingga sulit untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai staff pembimbing ReLIFE namun sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai terbuka dan mereka pun menjadi dekat, itu semua juga berkat Mio dan Takahiro.

"Hishiro-san, aku takut... Taka sudah mulai berpikiran positif dan kembali bersosialisasi dengan teman sekelasnya. Bahkan adik kelas kami juga mengenalnya, yah meskipun dia dikenal sebagai pria yang ditolak Mio-sensei. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia jadi hikimori lagi, aku takut dia tidak percaya dengan orang lain lagi. Padahal dia sudah mulai membuka hatinya untuk yang lain." Curhat Arata setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Chizuru.

Chizuru hanya terdiam mendengarkan Arata hingga pria itu selesai berbicara. Tetapi saat kau melihat lebih dekat ada asap yang keluar dari atas kepalanya, ya... sambil mendengarkan Arata bicara, dia juga memikirkan kata-kata untuk menghibur pria itu namun otaknya jadi nge-_hang_. Tiba-tiba bayangan Arata saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya terlintas dalam benak Chizuru, bagaikan proyektor bioskop yang memutar film di bioskop, ingatan Chizuru akan Arata yang berpenampilan pria SMA sebelas tahun lebih muda darinya itu terus berputar dalam benak Chizuru.

"Tenang saja, Arata-kun." Hibur Chizuru.

"Kaizaki-san... kau pernah bilang padaku bahwa kembang api itu begitu indah namun ketika sudah habis, kau merasa sedih karena itu mengingatkanmu kalau hal yang indah itu hanya untuk sementara saja. Saat itu kupikir kau seperti kembang api, Kaizaki-san." Ujar Chizuru.

"Hah?"

"Saat itu... setelah kita mengintip pernyataan cinta Kazu-kun dan Kariu-san, kau mengatakan padaku bahwa aku harus berteman sebanyak mungkin dan mengalami kisah romantisku sendiri, saat aku mendengarnya... aku sangat senang dan bahagia. Kata-katamu selalu memiliki dampak tersendiri untukku, Kaizaki-san, itu membuatku ingin melangkah maju dan aku jadi percaya kalau aku bisa seperti apa yang kau katakan padaku. Seperti itulah dampak kehadiranmu dihidupku, Kaizaki-san. Kau seperti penunjuk jalan ketika aku kehilangan arah. Aku sungguh – sungguh sangat berterima kasih padamu."

WUSH

Wajah Arata terasa sangat panas dan saat itu juga Arata kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak keduanya hanya satu jengkal namun...

"Arata!"

Takahiro lagi-lagi menghalanginya. Arata hanya tertunduk pasrah kemudian menengok ke arah Takahiro dengan tatapan kesal, Takahiro hanya tersenyum minta maaf menyadari bahwa dia sudah melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

"Ada apa, Hiro?" tanya Arata agak ketus.

"Hehehe... maaf Arata, aku mau ke tempat Taka tapi tidak ketemu juga." Jawab Takahiro.

"Haaah~~ baiklah, ayo kita kesana. Lagipula aku juga mau menjengukknya."

XXX

"Ta- hmmppp..."

Sebelum Takahiro sempat menginterupsi Mio dan Takaomi, Arata menarik kerah pemuda sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya itu dan membekap mulutnya. Keduanya lalu bersembunyi tidak jauh dari jendela tempat Mio dan Takaomi berada. Untung saja Arata sudah memasang alat penyadap pada Takaomi sejak awal, dia memakai earphone bluetooth dan memakai topi untuk menutupi earphone tersebut.

Sepeninggalnya Arata dan Chizuru, Mio terus berada disamping Takaomi. Dia terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan pria itu. Pria yang terlihat enam tahun lebih muda darinya itu terlihat gelisah. Perlahan Mio pun menggenggam sebelah tangan Takaomi, seketika itu juga Takaomi terlihat rileks.

"Taka..." gumam Mio. "Aku menyukaimu."

DEG

Kaget dengan ucapannya sendiri Mio cepat – cepat melepaskan genggamannya dari Takaomi dan berdiri dari sisi tempat tidur Takaomi. Wajahnya benar – benar memerah sempurna. Dia tak menyadari bahwa Arata dan adiknya Takahiro bersembunyi tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada dan mendengar pengakuannya.

"Apa yang baru saja kukatakan..." lirih Mio.

Sementara itu Arata dan Takahiro hanya bisa diam membisu mendengar pengakuan mengejutkan itu. Ekspresi keduanya sama seperti ketika Arata mendengar pernyataan cinta Kazuomi terhadap Rena. Tentu saja itu membuat Hirai dan Chizuru yang melihat keduanya memasang wajah yang sulit digambarkan.

"Arata, kau dengar apa yang aku dengar kan?" bisik Takahiro.

"Ya. Hei Hiro, kau harus berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Kalau tidak..." jawab Arata berbisik juga.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan posisi seperti itu?" tanya Hirai.

"AAAAAHHHH!" kaget Arata dan Takahiro.

"Bagaimana keadaan Takaomi-kun, Aihara-san?" tanya Chizuru ketika dia melihat Mio.

"Kenapa kalian...? ah! Sejak kapan kalian disini?" tanya Mio menyadari bahwa mungkin mereka mendengarnya tadi.

"Aku dan Hirai-san baru saja tiba, kalau Kaizaki-san dan Takahiro-kun sudah lama datangnya, mungkin sekitar sejam yang lalu."

Arata dan Takahiro hanya bisa bergetar hebat. Mungkin waktu mereka sudah tiba. Mereka mungkin akan menyusul Michiru hari itu. Keduanya hanya bisa ketakutan melihat Mio.

"Hmm... Kaizaki-kun, Saiki-kun, bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Mendengar Mio berkata dengan ekspresi seperti itu, Arata dan Takahiro hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Mio. Tak ada pilihan lain. Habis sudah. Pikiran negatif seperti itulah yang ada dipikiran keduanya.

"Chizuru-san, Hirai-san, tolong jaga Ohga-kun dulu sebelum aku kembali ya."

"I-iya, sensei." Jawab Hirai tergagap.

XXX

"Hirai-san, kau mau kemana? Bukankah Mio-san meminta kita untuk menjaga Takaomi-kun?"

Hirai hanya tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Chizuru, sementara Chizuru hanya memandang Hirai dengan ekspresi datar khas miliknya namun sorot matanya serius. Hirai kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya sambil memandang Chizuru, dia lalu memasang wajah kasihan sambil berpikir bagaimana bisa Arata jatuh cinta pada wanita dihadapannya ini.

"Jeez... Hishiro-san, kau terlalu serius, kau tahu tidak? Lagipula Ohga tidak akan apa-apa kalau kita tinggal. Aku penasaran dengan pembicaraan Mio-sensei dengan Kaizaki dan Saiki-kun, apa kau tidak penasaran? Bagaimana kalau..."

"?"

"Pffttt...hahaha... Hishiro-san, kau ini sungguh polos sekali dan lucu. Kau tahu, kau adalah orang yang paling berbahaya bagi Kaizaki." Ujar Hirai yang membuat Chizuru syok.

Kata – kata Hirai terus menerus berulang – ulang dikepala Chizuru, ekspresinya menjadi mendung. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Hirai tertawa, saat melihat Hirai tertawa, sekelebat bayangan Rena saat dia masih menjalani ReLIFE-nya di Aoba hadir dalam benak Chizuru membuatnya tersenyum. Hirai lalu berkata pada Chizuru kalau dia harusnya lebih banyak tersenyum seperti itu dan Hirai juga mengatakan kalau dia senang bisa bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Chizuru. Mereka lalu bertukar kontak, Chizuru sangat senang karena dia bisa berteman dengan Hirai namun dia menjadi sedih karena kedua kalinya dia akan dilupakan oleh temannya.

"Hei Hishiro-san, boleh tidak aku memanggilmu Chi-chan?" tanya Hirai.

"Chi-chan?" Chizuru memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Iya, panggilanmu, karena namamu Chizuru jadi Chi-chan." Jawab Hirai antusias.

"Oh... aku tidak pernah- ah..." Chizuru teringat panggilan Hishiron dari Honoka, Hirai hanya memperhatikan Chizuru yang terdiam. Wanita itu lagi-lagi memasang wajah sedih.

"Chi-chan." Panggil Hirai. "Ah... kenapa kau menangis? Ah! Maaf Hishiro-san, kau segitu tidak sukanya dengan panggilan Chi-chan."

"Waaa~~ Hirai, kau apakan Hishiro-san? Jadi menangis begitu." Goda Takahiro yang baru saja tiba.

"Hah? Tidak... aku tidak... aku hanya memanggilnya Chi-chan lalu tiba-tiba saja dia menangis..." panik Hirai.

"Haha... tidak apa, Hirai. Chizuru hanya teringat teman-teman lamanya... mereka sangat dekat tapi saat Chizuru pindah sekolah, mereka hilang kontak. Aku rasa dia sangat senang karena kau mau berteman dengannya." Ujar Arata, dia lalu mengusap kepala Chizuru sambil menenangkannya.

"Eeeh? Jadi begitu... hahaha... aku kira apa. Aku juga senang berteman denganmu Chi-chan. Hei, ayo kita tukaran nomor kontak."

Chizuru terlihat ragu, dia melihat ke arah Arata yang dibalas dengan anggukan. Melihat sikap Chizuru tersebut membuat Hirai tertawa kecil, dia menggoda Chizuru dengan mengatakan kalau Chizuru dan Arata seperti ayah dan anak yang membuat Chizuru blushing dan Arata syok.

XXX

"Maaf..." ucap Arata.

"Hah? Kenapa kau minta maaf padaku? Emang kau berbuat salah padaku?" respon Takaomi.

"Soal Mio... di kincir angin raksasa itu..." jawab Arata.

"Oh. Maafkan aku juga sudah membuatmu khawatir, Arata. Hishiro-san sudah mengatakannya padaku kalau itu hanya salah paham. Maaf... kau tahu... alasanku menjadi hikimori..." ujar Takaomi.

Arata lalu menoleh ke arah Takaomi. Saat itu hanya ada mereka berdua saja karena keempat teman mereka sedang menikmati wahana di taman ria itu dengan alasan sayang akan tiket terusan mereka. Mio menyuruh Arata menemani Takaomi karena dia tidak mau Takaomi pingsan lagi, tentu saja itu membuat Takaomi merasa sedih karena bukan hanya dia tidak memperlihatkan sisi kerennya tetapi dia malah membuat wanita yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu mengkhawatirkannya. Uggh, sungguh memalukan sekali.

"Aku dengar dari Ohga karena kau dibully oleh rekan kantormu sendiri karena mereka merasa iri padamu." Jawab Arata.

Takaomi menghela nafas panjang mendengarnya, dia tidak menyangka kalau adiknya itu akan menceritakan masalah pribadinya itu pada Arata dan Hishiro. Takaomi lalu membenarkannya dan dia mulai menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Arata. Dari awal kepergian ibunya hingga dia menjadi hikimori. Mungkin saat itu Arata salah minum obat atau dia terlalu mabuk meskipun dia tidak minum alkohol, setidaknya begitulah anggapan Takaomi saat dia melihat Arata menangis secara komikal setelah dia menceritakan masa lalunya pada Arata.

"Saat Ohga menceritakan tentang kakaknya yang NEET, aku merasa tertohok. Rasanya dia seperti mengatakannya itu padaku. Tetapi aku ikut merasa sedih mendengar masalahmu karena itu mengingatkanku pada senpai yang aku hormati. Sekarang saat aku tahu semuanya, aku jadi semakin bisa merasakannya makanya aku bisa menitikkan airmata." Ujar Arata. "Kami tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi lebih jauh tentangmu karena kau selalu mengurung diri di rumah jadi saat aku tahu seperti apa masalahnya, tentu saja aku akan menangis. Karena itu Takaomi, kali ini berbuatlah sesukamu. Kalau kau mau pacaran sama Mio, aku akan mendukungmu. Kalau kau ingin menyerah tentang perasaanmu pada Mio, aku juga akan mendukungmu. Berbuatlah sesukamu Taka, kali ini tidak ada yang melarangmu. Apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, apapun keputusanmu, apapun jalan yang nantinya kau ambil, aku akan mendukungnya dan kuharap itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan kau sesali nantinya."

"Apa kau berbicara sebagai Arata, staff pembimbing, atau sebagai Arata, sahabat Takaomi."

Arata hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan terakhir Takaomi itu, dia lalu merangkul Takaomi dan mengatakan kalau dia mengatakannya sebagai Kaizaki Arata. Hanya sebagai Kaizaki Arata, sahabat Kazuomi dan Takaomi. Untuk pertama kalinya selama pria itu menjalani ReLIFE-nya, Takaomi tersenyum bahagia seolah beban yang selama ini dipikulnya sudah lepas.

"Oi Arata, Taka, apa yang kalian bicarakan? Eeehhh?! Kenapa kalian menangis?"

"Hahaha..."

Melihat wajah panik Takahiro, Arata dan Takaomi hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah panik Takahiro yang bingung harus memberikan saputangan ke siapa hingga Hirai memukul belakang kepala pria itu. Kencan impian Arata yang ia persiapkan hanya berdua untuk Chizuru akhirnya berakhir sudah. Hanya pada saat mereka pulang saja baru keduanya diberikan waktu sendiri.

"Hishiro-san, maaf aku belum bisa menepati janjiku waktu itu ya..." ungkap Arata.

"Ah... kau sudah menepati janjimu kok Kaizaki-san, aku sangat bersenang-senang hari ini. Aku bisa berteman dengan Hirai-san dan Mio-san juga Takahiro. Terima kasih, Arata-kun."

"Hi... umm Chizuru, lain kali... lain kali ayo kita berkencan hanya kita berdua saja."

"Ya. Aku akan menantikannya."

"Aku akan berusaha untuk mewujudkannya, jadi tolong tunggu aku ya..."

"Ya."

XXX

"Selamat Takaomi kau telah berhasil menyelesaikan ReLIFE-mu. Seperti yang pernah aku jelaskan padamu, aku juga sudah menyertakan beberapa perusahaan yang cocok untukmu." Ujar Arata menyerahkan berkas-berkas profil perusahaan pada Takaomi.

"Terima kasih, Arata, sudah membimbing dan mendukungku selama setahun ini. Aku benar-benar senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu." Jawab Takaomi.

"Ini Taka." Arata menyerahkan sebuah formulir, formulir ujian masuk universitas.

"Hah? Untuk apa ini? Kau kan tahu aku sudah lulus kuliah, Arata." Tanya Takaomi kebingungan.

"Aku tahu tapi ini bukan sembarang formulir kampus loh... aku berhasil mendapatkan universitas jurusan pendidikan guru. Kau ingin jadi guru kan Taka? Agar bisa mengajar di sekolah yang sama di tempat Mio bekerja?" jawab Arata yang sukses membuat Takaomi merah merona.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu! Sudah sana, kau pulang saja. Nanti aku pikirkan lagi rekomendasi yang kau berikan." Usir Takaomi.

XXX

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Takaomi-kun? Apa mungkin dia sama denganmu melamar di ReLIFE? Yah kalo disini dia cocoknya ditempatkan di bagian lab atau teknisi." Celoteh An.

"Entahlah... mungkin dia memilih untuk tidak bekerja, hei... jangan memandangku begitu. Tenang saja, dia tidak lagi jadi seorang NEET, dia sudah berubah dan ReLIFE-nya juga sudah berhasil. Aku juga penasaran dengan jalan mana yang akan ia tempuh." Jawab Arata tersenyum.

XXX

"Kaizaki-san, aku dengar kau dipanggil oleh atasan lagi? Apa itu tentang Ohga-kun?" tanya Ryo.

"Ya." Jawab Arata antusias.

Disaat bersamaan An datang dengan heboh langsung mengomeli Arata, Ryo lalu bertanya pada An mengapa dia bersikap seperti itu. Ketika An telah selesai mengabarkan berita yang ia terima dari para staff, An dan Ryo lalu memandang Arata yang sibuk menyiapkan proposal subjek selanjutnya.

"Apa? Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu?" Arata hanya memasang wajah biasa saja melihat kedua sahabatnya itu memasang ekspresi apa kau tidak tahu atau kau pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Arata-kun, apa benar kalau mereka menggagalkan ReLIFE Takaomi-kun?" tanya Chizuru.

"Hah? Oh... jadi itu mengapa kalian bersikap begitu?" Arata lalu tertawa kecil.

Arata mengatakan bahwa memang benar kalau Takaomi tidak langsung bekerja dan menolak semua rekomendasi yang ia berikan tetapi dia berhasil melewati masa ReLIFE-nya dengan baik, dan dia tidak gagal. Dia juga mengatakan bahwa Takaomi ingin menghadapi masa lalunya, dia ingin menemui ibunya dan mendengarkan dari sisi ibunya mengapa ibunya meninggalkannya dan Kazu juga ayahnya, dia juga ingin mengetahui apakah ibunya sudah menikah lagi atau belum, soal pekerjaan... Takaomi memutuskan untuk bekerja di perusahaan, dia ingin memulai dari awal. Dan kali ini, dia tidak mau melarikan diri.

"Hehehe... sisanya rahasia." Tutup Arata terkekeh mengingat pembicaraannya yang terakhir dengan Takaomi.

"Begitu? Syukurlah... aku pikir dia gagal sepertiku dulu..." gumam Chizuru.

"Hishiro-san, kau itu bukannya gagal... kalau yang seperti itu gagal, berarti kau juga harusnya gagal saat kau menjalani yang kedua kali." Ujar Arata yang membuat Chizuru tertohok.

"Kau hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk menyesuaikan perubahan... karena Hi- Chizuru, yah... kau itu lamban sih soal hubungan sosial dan lagi kalau saja-"

"Stop! Stop!"

An mencoba menghentikan ocehan Arata yang dalam staff pembimbing mode on, baru disadari Arata kalau perkataannya itu ternyata memiliki dampak kerusakan mental yang cukup parah pada dua orang dihadapannya itu.

"Apa kau juga seperti itu dengan Ohga-kun?" Ryo yang baru pulih dari rasa syoknya akhirnya menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Hmm... menurutmu?"

XXX

"Arata?!"

Arata sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, suara diseberang ponselnya itu terdengar sangat antusias, Arata lalu tersenyum dan mendekatkan kembali ponselnya pada telinganya.

"Arata, datang ya ke rumahku. Kau tahu kan? Sudah ya... aku ingin memberitahukanmu itu saja. Oh jangan lupa ajak Hishiro-san juga."

PIP

Arata memandang ponselnya itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sudah tiga bulan sejak masa ReLIFE pria yang menelponnya itu berakhir, mereka masih terus berkomunikasi namun kali ini ada yang berbeda dari nada bicara pria yang menjadi subjek pengamatannya itu. Mantan subjek ReLIFE itu terdengar lebih ceria dari biasanya. Untung saja itu sudah jam pulang kantor, sebenarnya dia masih harus _hunting_ calon subjek berikutnya tetapi tidak apa, itu bisa menunggu. Arata lalu mengambil tasnya kemudian berjalan menuju laboratorium tempat Chizuru bekerja.

"Chizuru, kau masih ada kerjaan?" tanya Arata sembari duduk di salah satu kursi dekat kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak, aku sudah selesai. Tinggal membuat laporan saja." Jawab wanita berpakaian jas lab itu.

Setelah itu keduanya pun bergegas ke rumah Takaomi dan Kazuomi. Kakaknya Kazuomi itu hanya meminta Arata dan Chizuru untuk datang ke alamat yang dia kirim melalui Line. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain itu, jadi Arata berkesimpulan bahwa pria itu ingin mengabarkannya perihal pekerjaan yang dia ambil. Namun sesampainya di alamat yang diberikan Takaomi, dia terkejut karena itu bukanlah rumah yang ia datangi ketika dia mengabarkan Takaomi terpilih sebagai subjek ReLIFE. Arata pun jadi bertanya-tanya apa dia salah alamat, namun alamat yang dikirim melalui Line maupun alamat yang tertera di hadapannya itu sama percis. Arata dan Chizuru hanya saling berpandangan sebelum memencet bel di pagar rumah yang tertera Ohga pada plakatnya.

"Iya, sebentar." Seorang pria muda muncul dari dalam rumah membukakan pagar untuk Arata dan Chizuru. Dibelakangnya seorang wanita berumuran sama dengan pria tadi mengikutinya.

Arata dan Chizuru terkesiap. Tanpa sadar keduanya menahan nafas. Ya. Kedua orang itu adalah Kazuomi dan Rena. Kedua orang itu lalu tersenyum lebar dan mempersilakan Arata dan Chizuru untuk masuk. Mereka mengatakan kalau mereka sudah menunggu kedatangan keduanya. Arata dan Chizuru hampir saja menangis detik itu juga karena sikap Kazuomi dan Rena sama seperti saat mereka masih menjadi subjek ReLIFE di sekolah keduanya. Arata lalu menggenggam tangan Chizuru untuk menguatkannya, karena Arata paling tahu kalau Chizuru-lah saat ini yang paling terkejut, apalagi Rena adalah sahabat pertama yang ia dapatkan setelah menjadi subjek ReLIFE.

"Arata." Sambut Takaomi menghampiri pembimbingnya itu.

"Halo, Hishiro-san." Sapa Takaomi pada Chizuru.

Saat Takaomi menyapa Chizuru, Kazuomi dan Rena langsung memutar pandangan mereka ke arah Chizuru. Mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka kemudian menghampiri Chizuru.

"Hei, apa kita bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Kazuomi pada Arata dan Rena pada Chizuru.

"Ya-" jawab Arata dan Chizuru hampir berbarengan.

"Kalian terlihat familiar, aku merasa familiar saat aku bertemu dengan kalian. Apa kita benar-benar tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Apa mungkin kita pernah dekat?"

Mendengar penuturan Kazuomi dan Rena itu membuat Arata dan Chizuru terdiam, mereka tidak tahu apa boleh mengatakan yang sebenarnya karena keduanya sudah lulus ReLIFE dan bahkan bekerja disana selama kurang lebih setahun ini.

"Maaf kami datang terlambat." _Nice timing_. Honoka dan dua pengawalnya itu tiba tepat pada waktunya.

"AH!" sentak ketiganya saat melihat Arata.

"Hei pak tua, sedang apa kau disini? Apa kau mengikuti Tama?" Aki langsung menarik kerah Arata dan hampir menghajarnya kalau Kazuomi dan Nobu tidak menghentikannya.

"Permisi, maaf kami terlambat. Terima kasih atas undangannya." Kali ini An dan Ryo datang menginterupsi mereka, saat keduanya masuk. Mereka terkejut dengan pemandangan di hadapan keduanya, Arata yang ditarik kerahnya oleh Aki, Chizuru yang terlihat sangat bahagia ketika Rena dan Honoka mengajaknya bicara, Nobu dan Kazu yang menghentikan Aki untuk tidak menghajar Arata. Ryo lalu tertawa, pemandangan dihadapannya itu membuatnya teringat masa ReLIFE Arata dan Chizuru. Dia sungguh sungguh merindukan masa-masa itu.

Takaomi kemudian mengumumkan kalau dia diterima bekerja di perusahaannya yang lama, dia bilang dia tidak mau melarikan diri lagi. Lalu dia juga mengatakan kalau ayah dan ibunya kembali rujuk jadi dia mengharapkan kehadiran mereka semua di pernikahan ayah dan ibunya yang kedua kalinya. Dia mengatakan banyak terima kasih kepada Arata yang selalu mendampinginya dan membimbingnya selama setahun ini, dia juga berterima kasih pada Chizuru yang sering mengingatkannya. Belum sempat Takaomi melanjutkan perkataannya, terdengar suara bel. Kazuomi lalu membukakan pintu untuk tamu tak merasa diundang itu.

"Um, maaf aku lancang datang tak diundang. Kaizaki menyuruhku datang ke alamat ini, jadi..." kata seorang wanita di depan pintu.

"Mio..." gumam Takaomi.

"Hah?"

"Takahiro?" gumam Takaomi.

"Kenapa kau tahu namaku? Oi Mio, ayo kita pergi, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Ah... iya, maaf aku salah alamat. Permisi."

"Tunggu."

Sementara perhatian teralihkan pada drama yang dibuat Takaomi itu, Arata berjalan mendekati Ryo dan bertanya apa tidak apa begitu, apa ReLIFE Takaomi tidak dicabut karena dia ikut campur masalah pribadi Takaomi, Ryo lalu mengatakan kembali kata-kata Arata ketika dia masih menjalani masa ReLIFE-nya itu. Ryo juga mengatakan tidak ada aturan yang mengatakan mantan subjek tidak boleh mangatakan kalau dia bekas subjek pada orang lain.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi."

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak jatuh cinta saja padaku."

Itu bagaikan panah yang melesat ketiak dilepaskan dari busurnya, tanpa bisa dicegah kata-kata Takaomi itu terlontar begitu saja. Takaomi hanya bisa diam mematung sementara wanita dihadapannya itu masih meregister apa yang sudah didengarnya barusan. Bahkan setiap orang di rumah itu maupun Takahiro yang berjalan duluan di depan Mio membalikkan badannya dengan wajah terkejut. Seolah bangkit dari keterkejutannya itu, wajah keduanya pun memerah sempurna. Takahiro adalah orang pertama yang memecah kecanggungan itu dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha... kau menembak Mio sama persis dengan waktu itu, Taka." Tawa Takahiro kemudian, "HAH?!"

"Taka?" Takahiro hanya diam menyadari ucapannya sendiri.

Arata pun berkaca-kaca karena Takahiro mengingat Takaomi. Biar bagaimanapun keduanya adalah sahabat Arata jadi dia ikut berbahagia ketika tanpa sadar Takahiro mengingat Takaomi. Arata lalu menghampiri keduanya, dia merangkul Takahiro dan Takaomi dan mengajaknya masuk. Arata lalu mengajak Mio untuk masuk. Ketika Mio masuk, dia langsung diserbu dengan tim wanita. Bahkan ibunya Kazu dan Taka ikut nimbrung bersama para wanita mengintrogasi Mio. Sementara para pria sibuk mengakrabkan diri termasuk ayahnya Taka dan Kazu.

**TAMAT**

Selesai juga akhirnya. Btw ini tuh sebenarnya songfic ArataxChizuru tapi versi canon. Aku pake sad song yang dinyanyiin we the king. Pas liat video liriknya, langsung keinget fic ReLIFE. Tapi berhubung aku adalah tipe orang yang punya shorterm memory jadi udah lupa lagi alurnya hahaha dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuat versi AU tapi itu juga mentok bwahahaha tapi semakin denger lagu ini semakin kebayang scene dimana Hishiro dan Arata bekerja di ReLIFE, bagaimana mereka bekerja di departemen masing – masing dimana Hishiro dengan labnya dan Arata jadi staff divisi support-nya Takaomi, kakaknya Kazu. Sayangnya aku ga bisa baca report dimana Arata bekerja dengan Taka, makanya lahirlah fic ini. Aku harap aku bisa membuat fic ini sesuai dengan lagunya XD semoga ada yang mau baca fic ini hehe dan kalo bisa revew juga xixixi


End file.
